An Angel in Disguise
by Hardofheart
Summary: Dark left Risa heartbroken just in time for the annual semiformal dance. What happens when she meets someone else at the dance? Will she finally meet the one person for her, or will she end up getting hurt? Slightly AU. WARNING! A little yaoi.
1. Prologue: Fallen from Grace

-1Prologue: Fallen from Grace

"I don't love you."

His last words to her before he flew off into the night. Harada Risa stood on the balcony, shocked and heartbroken. A single black feather lay at her feet. She picked up the feather, smelled it and murmured his name as tears flowed down her face.

* * *

"Risa! Hurry up! We're going to be late if you don't get down here." Riku shouted up the stairs. _"She's been so off lately, and she won't tell me why. We used to be so close."_

"Alright Riku! Relax!" she said, trotting down the stairs. "Do I look okay, Riku?" she asked, twirling in a circle for her sister. She was wearing a fairly conservative lavender dress and had her hair done up in a loose bun.

"You look beautiful, Risa." she replied honestly.

"So do you! The dress suits you!" she remarked, gesturing at her silver dress. Riku blushed slightly.

"I--uh, thanks. Let's get going, or we'll be late!" she said, regaining her usual attitude.

"Fine, Riku!" she said with a grin, "But don't complain to me when there's nothing going on this early!"

The twins got into the limousine and were taken to the party being held at the old church. The entire school had been invited to come for a semi-formal winter dance at the church.

"_If only it was snowing." _Risa thought, gazing out the window. The car was silent except for the sound of the engine.

"We have arrived, girls." Mr. Tsubouchi said, exiting the car to let them out.

"Thank you, Mr. Tsubouchi!" the twins said in stereo,.

"I'll be back to pick you up shortly after midnight. Have fun tonight." he replied, smiling kindly at them. The girls dashed off into the building anticipating a fun night of dancing, music, and socializing. What they didn't expect were the events that would take place that evening.


	2. Chapter 1: Time to Dance

-1Chapter 1: Time to Dance

"Harada-san! Riku-san! I was wondering when you two would get here!" Niwa Daisuke said enthusiastically. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and crisp red tie that matched his hair.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Niwa!" Riku pouted jokingly. The couple hugged quickly and began walking to a table that was set up in the large space where the pews once stood in the church. The lights were on low and there was a DJ table set up near one of the side entrances. Opposite the DJ table, snacks were laid out on the table near the other entrance. Students continued to file into the old church, some sitting around tables, other standing in clumps near the speakers.

"Hello Niwa." a cool voice said from nearby.

"Oh, Hiwatari-kun! I didn't notice you there! You look very nice." he said, remarking about his black suit and deep blue shirt with a simple black tie.

"Thank you. So do you." he said with a ghost of a smile playing across his face. "There are certainly a lot of people here tonight."

"Yes there are. I didn't know all these people went to our school." Daisuke replied.

"Well, of course you wouldn't! Most of the time you're so spaced out that you barely even notice before you walk into a wall or something!" Riku said as Daisuke blushed furiously.

"In speaking of spacing out…" Riku said, nudging her sister.

"What? Oh, hi Hiwatari-kun." she said brightly.

"Geez, Risa, you've been acting so strangely lately. What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I…" she started, but she was cut off by a burst of loud music and a group of girls and boys ran toward the sound.

"Tell me later!" Riku mouthed over the deafening noise. Risa nodded and sat down next to Satoshi. They both stared off into space, ignoring each other until Satoshi asked,

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." she replied simply. His eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn't notice. He went to the drink table that sat behind them and fetched two drinks, one for himself, and one for Risa. He returned and set the plastic cup nearby.

"Are you sure your sister is safe with Niwa?" he asked, gesturing to the crowd of people dancing."

"Are we talking about the same Niwa? Of course I think she's safe! In fact, I think she's safer with him than with most people."

"Niwa is one strange person." he remarked, a small smile forming on his lips as he gazed off into space.

"You act as if you know him very well, Hiwatari-kun. I don't see you two together outside of school." she said, giving him a strange look.

"I know him a lot better than most people, to tell you the truth. I know who he really is on the inside." he said, his smile dissolving into a frown.

"Oh." she said, sipping some punch from the cup and returning to her thoughts.

"_Niwa, be careful. He's near the surface tonight."_ Satoshi thought, and as if to spite him, a wave of pain shot through his body, reminding Satoshi that he had to keep control. He clutched his heart, and walked away from the table over to a darkened archway that led to the bowels of the church.

"_Why do you always try to ruin my plans?!" _Satoshi shouted into the depths of his mind. A cruel laugh replied.

"_**Satoshi-sama, you must realize by now that none of them care about you the way that I do. If only I could show them.."**_

"_Go back to where you belong! Leave me in peace!" _he raged.

"_**Fine, fine. I'll leave you alone for now; just remember that I am always ready to take over."** _Krad thought back, emitting another sinister laugh. Satoshi mentally felt his presence receding and he put his icy wall back up.

Satoshi walked back to the table, noting that Riku and Daisuke had sat back down and were chatting amicably.

"What did I miss?" he said quietly, sitting back in his chair.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking." Daisuke replied to the blue-haired boy. He and Riku returned to the conversation they were having and Satoshi turned to Risa.

"What's been on your mind? You normally aren't this introspective." he said coolly to the girl.

"It's none of your business." she replied sharply. He continued to press on.

"Did it have to do with Phantom Thief Dark?" he crooned. He noticed that she stiffened at the sound of his name.

"It is none of your business of what goes on between me and Dark-san, Hiwatari." She fixed him with a cold glare that rivaled his own.

"Alright, but I'm just warning you now; when he says something, he means it." he said, getting up from the table and walking toward the crowd. Risa got up and followed him.

"What do you mean by that? You don't even know Dark-san!" she burst out.

"I know him a lot better than you do." he replied.

"Prove it, then." she said defiantly. Satoshi adjusted his glasses slightly.

"Phantom Thief Dark is known to be a ladies' man. I've run into him on several occasions." he said, grimacing inwardly as his other half nudged him slightly.

"That doesn't prove anything! Dark-san is not a 'ladies' man', as you so crudely put it!" she cried.

"If you really want to know how I know him, I.." he stopped and clutched his chest, collapsing to his knees in pain.

"Hiwatari-kun!" she cried.

"I'm alright." he said through gritted teeth. Risa knelt down and helped him to his feet.

"It's time to slow things down!" the DJ said through the mike, putting on a slow song. Satoshi offered his arm to Risa.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked softly.

Much of the crowd filtered off to the sides of the church, finding friends to dance with or to sit and watch as the couples filled the dance floor. Satoshi heard a number of disappointed sighs from the girls, but ignored them as he led Risa onto the dance floor near where Riku and Daisuke were already dancing. They danced in silence for nearly half of the song until Risa spoke up.

"You're a good dancer." she said softly.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." he replied, gazing at her. They continued to dance in silence until the song ended.

"Thank you, Hiwatari-kun." she said meekly.

"You're welcome." he said, walking back over to the table as the other students mobbed the dance floor again. Risa sat back down at the table and watched her sister and Daisuke dancing around.

"_Who knew Niwa-kun knew how to dance? I sure didn't." _she asked herself, getting lost in her thoughts again. _"I've never known Hiwatari-kun to be such a gentleman, either. Normally, he's about as much fun to be around as a wall. All the other girls in our grade are either fawning over him or my Dark-san. I just called him 'my Dark-san' again! He told me he didn't love me! I should be over him by now." _Silent tears began falling down her face at the thought of that evening.

"Harada-san, you're crying." Satoshi whispered softly, "Is there anything I can do to help you?" She looked to him and whispered,

"Can you make Dark-san love me?"

He was taken aback by these words, and his heard gave a twinge for her.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" he murmured.

* * *

The dances that were held at the church weren't very strict, so they would be allowed back in when they returned. Satoshi put his arm around her shoulders, surprised that she let him and that his other half wasn't trying to meddle. Risa was still quite distraught.

"He met me on my balcony after stealing something last week, and I went to hug him and ask to join him on his next heist, but he backed away from me and simply said, 'I don't love you,'. Then he took off into the night." she told him.

"Why were you chasing after Kaitou Dark anyway?" he asked.

"I love him!" she cried, more tears springing from her eyes.

"He doesn't love you back, Harada-san. You should just let him go." he said softly.

"I know I should, but it's hard, since I focused so much of my life on him, and now he's gone from it." she sniffled.

"You have friends and family who care about you more than he would ever." he said. "Do you want to go back now?"

"Sure." she said, putting on the first true smile of the night. They headed back to the church together and found a worried Riku and Daisuke at the door.

"Where were you?! We were worried, Risa!" Riku exploded before hugging her.

"I was with Hiwatari-kun, Riku. He and I went for a little walk because I wasn't feeling well." she said softly.

"I'm glad you two are safe." Daisuke said with a smile.

"You needn't have worried, Niwa. We were just fine." Satoshi said quietly. The four of them trooped back to the table to sit down.

"How was it outside?" Daisuke asked.

"It was pretty cold. I think it's going to snow tonight." Risa replied.

"It would be wonderful to walk home in the snow. Don't you think so, Hiwatari-kun?"

"It should be. Would you like me to walk you home tonight?" he said with a slight smirk. Daisuke blushed.

"It's alright, I mean, it's out of your way to walk me home, and I, well…" he stammered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Satoshi smiled slightly, but quickly erased it as a white-hot pain surged through his body, reminding him once again of his other half. Nobody noticed this.

"Excuse me." Satoshi said, dashing off from the table.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Hiwatari-kun, Dark."_

"_**Hmm? Creepy Boy is just being creepier than usual, I guess. Regardless, keep your eye on him. I can feel…never mind."**_ Dark replied from the inside of his mind.

"_Feel what?" _

"_**Don't worry about it. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to sleep. The music they play here is terrible."**_ Dark said before retreating from Daisuke's range of thought.

"…Niwa-kun, are you alright? You spaced out on us!" Risa asked, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"I'm alright, Harada-san. Would you guys like anything to drink?" he offered.

"I'm fine, Niwa-kun." Risa said with a smile.

"Could you bring me some punch?" Riku asked quietly.

"Sure, Riku-san!" he said cheerfully, retreating to the food table. He returned a minute later with a glass of punch for Riku and he excused himself to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hiwatari-kun? Are you in here?" he asked as his voice echoed along the tiles.

"Not now…!" Satoshi spat through gritted teeth.

"Are you alright, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked the stall worriedly.

"Daisuke, get out of here!" he cried with a gasp. He backed away from the stall door just as it burst open, revealing an angel with white wings.

"You should have gotten out when you could have, Niwa." Krad growled at Dark's Tamer.


	3. Chapter 2: Accidents Happen

-1Chapter 2: Accidents Happen

"_**Daisuke, think about Risa. NOW!" **_Dark prodded from inside Daisuke's mind. Daisuke's thoughts, however, were frozen on the words "Oh shit." Dark quickly took Daisuke's body over by force and prepared himself for Krad.

"Why have you shown your face this time, demon?" Dark spat.

"My, my, how bitter! To think that you are just a mere copy of me who can only harbor hatred for me. It's understandable, really." he replied with a laugh. Dark simply glared at him.

"Answer me, damn it! Why are you here now?" he asked again with more force.

"Satoshi-sama has been much too out of character with his concern for Harada-imouto.1 I decided to remind him that no one else can have him or love him the way I do." he said with a smirk.

"You make me sick. You're so deluded and narcissistic! All you want is the body of your Tamer for your own!" he cried angrily at the white winged angel. He quickly drew a feather from the folds of his white cloak and watched as it began to glow with magic. More feathers soon appeared and launched themselves at Dark, who narrowly missed them.

"_**Krad! Stop this madness! Go back to where you belong!" **_Satoshi screamed from inside his mind, breaking the angel's concentration before he could do more damage to the bathroom. Unwillingly, Krad was forced back into the mind of his Tamer. Dark released his control over Daisuke, who ran over to his friend.

"Satoshi! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he knelt next to his fallen friend.

"I'm alright….for now. Although I'm going to need another shirt and jacket if I'm going to leave here." he replied softly. He clutched his shoulders in pain. Daisuke grabbed some towels and dampened them to clean off his shoulders. He looked critically at his torn shirt and jacket.

"Trade jackets with me for now. I'll hang onto your old one for the rest of tonight, providing that _he_ doesn't show up again, okay?" Daisuke asked with a smile as he handed Satoshi his jacket.

"Thank you , Niwa." he said with a small smile.

"Please, call me Daisuke!" he said, tugging the bluenette to his feet.

"Alright…Daisuke." he replied, wincing slightly at the pain in his back. The two boys walked out of the bathroom together, with Daisuke's arm over Satoshi's shoulders. Riku and Risa ran over to see them, as well as Takashi.

"What happened on in there, Daisuke? If you didn't come out in another minute, I was going to come in after you!" Takashi said, eagerly bouncing around the boys. Daisuke grabbed the center of his shirt and yanked out a microphone and cassette player.

"Nothing happened, Saehara-kun. Hiwatari slipped on some water in the bathroom and hit his head and back on one of the sinks. He was unconscious for a few minutes, but he's alright now." Daisuke said, nudging Satoshi slightly. No one else noticed.

"We were getting worried about you!" Riku said, looking fairly close to tears.

"Niwa-kun, you two should stop sneaking off like that! It makes me wonder.." Risa said with a small smile.

"Risa, get your mind out of the gutter!" Riku cried at her sister, utterly disgusted and shocked, as well as humored. "I'm sure that Niwa is straight, and Hiwatari-kun, is well…I don't know."

"You'll have to find that one out for yourself, Harada-san." Satoshi said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Daisuke's waist, making him blush.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun?!" he gasped, surprised and embarrassed.

"Just playing around, Niwa." Satoshi said, winking to the redhead. Riku had a slight blush on her face, Risa was giggling like a maniac and blushing, and Takashi was nowhere to be seen.

"It's the last slow song of the dance, everyone! We're gonna mix it up this year! Couples, pair off and get on the dance floor next to a couple that you like!" the DJ cried, receiving many confused stares and cries of "huh?". The couples slowly shuffled onto the dance floor, with Risa and Satoshi dancing next to Daisuke and Riku. The music started to play and everyone started to relax a bit until the DJ spoke again and the music died off.

"Switch partners with the couple you're dancing next to!" he cried, and Riku and Risa traded places. Daisuke blushed furiously and began to gaze at the floor, and Satoshi and Riku barely acknowledged each other. About three-quarters of the way through the song, the DJ spoke up again.

"Alright now! The two people who haven't danced with each other in your groups, get together!" Riku and Risa grabbed each other's hands and danced around in circles, both goggling at Satoshi and Daisuke. Satoshi and Daisuke danced together like any other couple slow-dancing would.

* * *

"They look so cute together! Maybe you should think about giving up Niwa." Risa said, smirking at her elder sister. Riku blushed and hollered.

"No way! I'm not giving up Niwa, especially not to _him_!" she said, thankful that the song was almost over.

* * *

"So, Daisuke, what are your plans after the dance?" Satoshi asked quietly.

"Well, you said you would walk me home, and my parents decided to go out tonight, so if you wanted to, you could…stay the night?" he replied nervously.

"It's a date." Satoshi said with a smile and a wink. Riku rushed over to Daisuke and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you leaving me for him!" she cried.

"I didn't mean to! I mean, I won't! He's a _guy_! I'm not like that!" he cried, blushing furiously.

"Alright…" she said softly, moving closer to kiss him. Their lips briefly met and they parted, both grabbing their jackets to leave.

"Niwa-kun, what happened to your jacket?" Risa asked.

"Oh, nothing!" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. _"I hope they don't find out that it's actually Hiwatari-kun's."_

"Goodnight, Harada-san, Riku-san!" Daisuke said, waving jovially and glancing around the crowd outside.

"Bye Niwa-kun!" Risa called.

"Bye Niwa!" Riku replied, waving back at him. Both girls saw Mr. Tsubouchi pull up to the curb and they got into the limousine.

"I trust you two had a good evening?" he asked. They nodded and gave grunts of approval. As they pulled away from the church, they saw Daisuke and Satoshi heading in the direction of Daisuke's house.

"_I wonder where they're headed now." _Riku thought as their figures grew smaller and smaller.

"_I hope it snows tonight."_ Risa thought, thinking over the night's events. _"I like Hiwatari-kun. He was very kind to me, and made me feel better, but I don't think I could date him. He and I are just too different." _

The car ride back home was just as silent as it had been to the dance.

* * *

"Thank you for covering for me back there." Satoshi said quietly.

"It's nothing! I mean, they don't have to know what we know, you know?" Daisuke replied, looking confused at his own statement.

"..Right. I think I'll be OK for the rest of the night. If not, then I'll just leave." he said.

"Err, OK then. If he tries to kill me, I'll make sure Dark stays awake tonight." he said, trying to lighten the situation. Neither boy spoke again until they reached the Niwa residence.

"Here, let me get you some clothes to sleep in!" Daisuke said cheerfully. He dashed into his room, leaving Satoshi in the doorway.

"Make yourself at home!" he called from upstairs. A few minutes later, he returned.

"Hello again, Niwa." Krad said.

* * *

"I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer, OK, Riku?" Risa said as she stood out on the balcony.

"Just don't catch a cold." she merely said, returning to her room to sleep. Once Riku had left, she sat on the edge of the balcony, looking at the clear sky.

"Oh stars above, will you bring me an angel?" she begged. Suddenly a pair of wings appeared near the horizon.

"Dark-san?" she whispered. The wings became two as another angel chased the first. She gasped as the angels came closer, one clearly Dark and the other had white wings.

"Who is he?" she wondered as the white winged angel drew closer and lighted on the railing. Dark flew closer for a moment, then stopped, realizing who was there.

"No.." Dark whispered as he felt his heart twinge. Krad grabbed Risa and held her tightly.

"I see this girl is valuable to you?" he taunted, drawing her closer.

"Let her go, demon!" Dark shouted.

"Dark-san…" she whispered, a tear forming in her eye. She turned into the white angel who was currently holding her captive and began to cry.

"Why should I? You aren't trying to stop me, and it appears that you hurt her. Poor sweet girl…." he said with a laugh. "I shall keep you safe now." He tightened his grip on her and rested his chin on her head.

"Goodnight, girl." he said, putting her to sleep.

"Damn it!" Dark cried, pulling Krad away from Risa just before he changed back into Daisuke.

"Poor little Niwa. It's a pity that I'll have to kill you." Krad smirked devilishly and wrapped his hands around his throat.

"_**Stop it!!" **_Satoshi intervened, trying to save the one person he held dear.

"_You ungrateful child. You will succumb to me someday. You're already breaking!"_ Krad chuckled as he was sucked back into Satoshi's mind. Daisuke fainted from the lack of oxygen, Satoshi fainted from the pain, and Risa was out cold from Krad's magic.

* * *

Satoshi was first to stir, seeing that Daisuke and Risa were still asleep. Satoshi winced from the new wounds in his back and on his body from the fight, but he moved over to Daisuke and proceeded to wake him up.

"Daisuke.." Satoshi whispered urgently.

"Mmm wha? Mom?"

"Daisuke, wake up!" he hissed louder.

"Satoshi?! Why are you here? Where am I?!" he cried out, frightened. Satoshi clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, not so loudly! We have to get out of here before we get caught by Harada-san!" he hissed. Daisuke nodded, and both boys managed to get down and away from the balcony.

"Risa? Are you still out here?" Riku called, hearing noises outside. She found her sister out cold on the balcony.

"Risa! Risa! Wake up!!" she cried, nudging her sister.

"Huh, Riku? How did I end up out here? The last thing I remember was an angel, and Dark-san." she mumbled.

"Come on, Risa. Let's get you into bed." she said with a sigh. Once Risa was in her bed and Riku was out of the room, she got back up and looked out the window.

"Who was that white angel?" she asked the still darkness with a blush on her face and snow beginning to fall.

* * *

1 Harada-imouto refers to Risa, since she is younger than Riku.

Thanks everyone who has been so supportive! 3


	4. Chapter 3: Questioning?

Chapter 3: Questioning…?

Risa continued to toss and turn in her sleep, trying to figure out who the white angel was. After several hours of thinking and fretting, she finally fell asleep.

"That was close. Too close." Daisuke murmured to a stumbling Satoshi. By some odd miracle, both of the boys were keeping each other up and walking back to Daisuke's house.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be cursed." Satoshi mumbled.

"It isn't your fault that you were born a Hikari, just like I didn't choose to be a Niwa. Neither of us chose this path, but we're stuck on it and I guess we're going to have to make the best of it." he huffed, a small smile forming. "We're almost there."

"Good. Does your offer still stand?" he muttered weakly.

"Of course! Why would I take back an offer just because of what happened?" he said in a cheerful voice, despite the pain he was in. They arrived at the Niwa residence, to find it exactly as they left it.

"He's locked away for now. I think I'll be alright for the rest of tonight." Satoshi said quietly as they walked through the door.

"_Thank goodness Mom didn't put the traps up tonight, or we both would be toast."_ Daisuke thought as he grabbed the clothes he brought down for Satoshi a while earlier. _"I just hope she doesn't get too mad about the vase."_

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get a minute, could you help me bandage up my back? I can't get them as tight as I would like them." Satoshi murmured as he watched the redhead bustle around as if nothing had happened and he was not exhausted.

"Sure. I'll be right there," he said quietly, entering the living room with some gauze bandages and antiseptic from the bathroom. Satoshi had already taken off his shirt and was waiting. Daisuke winced when he saw the other teen's back. It was covered with scars from other times and was still bleeding slightly. He noted that Satoshi looked a little woozy and he quickly began to bandage up his back.

"I hope this is tight enough for you." he said quietly.

"It's fine. Thank you. My back feels better now." Satoshi replied, putting on the pajama top that Daisuke gave him earlier.

"I'll be back in a minute. Just stay down here and make yourself comfortable." Daisuke said, retreating up the stairs to put his own pajamas on. He returned to find Satoshi lounging on the couch, his clothes neatly folded at the edge of the couch.

"Well, I guess both of our jackets are ruined now." Daisuke sighed while plopping down at the other end of the couch.

"I'll buy you another one if you'd like. I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it." he said, smiling slightly to the blue-haired boy.

"If you say so.." he said, trailing off into silence. They remained tense until Daisuke spoke up.

"We should probably go to sleep. It's almost two in the morning." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and heading toward the stairs. He was about halfway there until he noticed Satoshi remained on the couch.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Only if it's alright with you. I'll stay down here if you'd like."

"No, it's fine. You can stay with me." Daisuke said as he headed back over to the couch. Satoshi stood up and nearly fell over, but the two of them managed to walk up the stairs and get into Daisuke's room. Previously, Daisuke had rolled out a spare futon that he saved just for guests, and both boys subsequently tripped onto it as they stumbled around the dark room. Daisuke began blushing furiously and started to get up.

"Sorry Satoshi! Are you alright?" he asked in a panicky voice.

"I'm fine, Daisuke. Just stay down here. You're warm and it's cold." Satoshi mumbled into the mattress.

"Well, err…alright." he replied quietly, slinking back down to sleep. The boys stayed together for the night until Towa bounced into Daisuke's room at 9 A.M.

"DAISUKE! TIME TO WAKE UP!..." she called, glancing at the two boys on the floor. "Who's this, Daisuke?"

"That's Hiwatari-kun. He spent the night here after the dance." Daisuke muttered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Towa poked Satoshi slightly.

"I'm up. I just can't get up. Low blood pressure." he mumbled.

"Oh, well aright. I'll let Emiko know that you're here too and we need another plate." Towa said quietly, exiting the room.

"Who was that?" Satoshi asked.

"Towa-chan. She's our housekeeper of sorts. Remember the Eternal Guide?"

"Yes. That was a long time ago."

"Well, now she's with us and she helps my mom a lot. Especially with the groceries. Do you think you can get up now?"

"Sure. Give me a hand, Daisuke." Daisuke stood up and helped pull Satoshi to his feet. Daisuke then turned around and rummaged for some clean clothes for himself and Satoshi.

"Most of my clothes are a little too big, so I think they'll fit you alright." he said, handing Satoshi the clothes. Satoshi nodded and began unbuttoning the shirt and turning away. Daisuke then turned around and they changed into clean clothes. At the bottom of the stairs, Towa was calling for the boys to get breakfast just as they arrived there.

"Oh, you're here. Emiko set out an extra plate, so both of you can eat." she said, ushering the boys into the kitchen.

"And who is our guest this morning?" she said cheerfully, flinching slightly at the boy's presence. _"It's the Hikari boy. Daisuke, what did I tell you about him?"_ she angrily thought toward her son, but none of her telepathy made it into his mind.

"Thank you for the food, Niwa-san," Satoshi said politely before sitting down and eating. Breakfast was rather quiet, minus Wiz's munching and Kosuke's attempts at conversation. When that was over, Satoshi stood up and began to clear his plate.

"_Well, at least he knows his manners."_ Emiko thought, quickly stopping him.

"Here, let me take that." she chirped.

"Alright. Thank you very much for breakfast and your hospitality," he replied, retreating from the kitchen. Emiko pulled Daisuke off to the side for a moment.

"Daisuke, what did I tell you about him? Keep your guard up at all times!" she hissed to her startled son.

"Alright Mom, I will. Can I go now?" he replied quietly. She let him go and the two boys trooped upstairs.

"That was the Hikari boy, right?" Kosuke said quietly. Daiki merely nodded.

* * *

"Daisuke, what happened to my clothes?" Satoshi asked when they were in Daisuke's room.

"I left them downstairs last night. Maybe Mom threw them into the wash?" he suggested hopefully. Satoshi muttered something about keeping him here, but Daisuke let it fly.

"I'll go check if you'd like," he said cheerfully. Satoshi nodded slightly as the redhead disappeared downstairs.

"**_Since when did these walls get thicker?" _**

"_Go away Krad. I don't want you around right now."_

"**_Satoshi-sama, that boy is only trying to hurt you. Why can't you see that I'm the only one who cares about you?"_**

"_Leave me be!!!" _

"**_I'll leave you—for now. But only for now."_** Krad chuckled as he disappeared into the back of his mind.

"Well, they're in the wash right now. What do you want to do until then?" Daisuke said, startling the blue-haired boy.

"Whatever you want to do. I don't think your mother likes me very much," he replied.

"Well, err, we could go out for a while. Wander around town or something. Your clothes should be clean in a couple hours," he said slightly uncomfortably.

"That sounds OK. Maybe we should go visit Riku and Risa while we're at it."

"Sure!" he said cheerfully.

"Mom, we're going out!" Daisuke called from the doorway after they came back downstairs.

"Alright sweetie! I'll see you later!" she called back. The boys left and headed through town.

* * *

"Did you have a good time at the dance last night?" Satoshi asked calmly.

"Yeah, I had a good time. I think Riku is a bit angry at me for hanging around you so much last night. I don't think she understands us."

"I'm still sorry about your jacket. _He_ just shows up at the most inopportune moments."

"It's fine, really! It was getting to be too small on me, anyway," Daisuke replied, noting that they had arrived at the Harada residence. Daisuke knocked on the door and Mr. Tsubouchi answered it, beckoning the boys inside.

"Misses, two boys are here to see you!" he called and the twins came down the stairs.

"Niwa-kun! Hiwatari-kun!" Risa cried, hurrying to see them.

"What a surprise!" Riku replied, hugging Daisuke and giving a cool glance to Satoshi. Risa was bubbly and talking animatedly to Satoshi and almost ignoring Daisuke, but Satoshi was barely listening to her. He was more focused on the conversation between Riku and Daisuke.

"Niwa, I hate to ask you this, but are you gay? I know I sort of asked you last night, but…are you?" she asked softly, blushing a little. After a long pause, Daisuke spoke up again.

"I'm not gay, Riku-san," he replied, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She grinned and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy, Niwa! If you had said yes, then I don't know what I would have done!" Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Riku-san. I'm not going to lie to you about something like that!"

"Hiwatari-kun, are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry, Harada-san. I spaced out a bit."

"That's ok. So anyway, I had this strange dream. At least, I think it was a dream. There was this white angel and Dark-san fighting in the sky and the white angel grabbed me and said he'd keep me safe," she continued.

"Wait, a white angel, did you say?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you catch his name at all?"

"I don't remember but I think it started with a 'K'."

"Krad?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Risa, why are you telling him about your dream?"

"Because I can, Riku!" The two sisters glared at each other for a moment before returning to their conversations.

"Then I woke up and Riku was there and she told me I fell asleep on the balcony and the I went back to sleep and couldn't stop seeing Krad in my dreams." She stopped and thought about him for a moment and blushed while Satoshi cringed.

"_I think she likes him.."_

"**_Likes me? That girl?"_**

"_I wasn't talking to you Krad."_

"**_Well, if she wants to see me again, all I have to do is push hard enough. These walls cannot cage me for long."_**

"_Shut up Krad!"_

"**_Satoshi-sama, please do remember that I am the one in control."_** And with that, he pushed mentally hard enough to make Satoshi cry out in pain.

"Satoshi! Are you OK?" Daisuke cried.

"I'll be alright. Just a bad muscle spasm," he replied reassuringly, but Daisuke understood what was going on.

"_Since when did Daisuke and Satoshi get so familiar? Wait, they were headed in Daisuke's direction last night. Of course! They slept together last night! How silly of me!" _Risa thought and began giggling and blushing maniacally.

"_When did they start calling each other by their first names with no suffix? Niwa doesn't even address me without a suffix! He must have been lying to me!"_ Riku thought angrily.

"What's wrong with those two?" Daisuke whispered to Satoshi.

"Enough with the side conversations, you two! I know you lied to me, Niwa!" Riku exploded.

"Riku-san, no! I didn't lie to you!"

"Oh, right," she mocked, "and it's not like I didn't see you two together last night. You were probably sleeping together too!"

"Harada-san, Daisuke's not lying to you." Satoshi cut in sharply.

"Like I'm going to believe you after the stunts you guys pulled last night!"

"What stunts?" Daisuke asked confusedly.

"You know, with the hugging and the dancing and being in the bathroom forever! I can't believe you would do this!"

"Riku-san, I wasn't lying to you!" Daisuke shouted.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Tsubouchi asked, poking his head into the living room.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Tsubouchi." Risa replied cheerfully. Riku continued to glare at Satoshi and Daisuke.

"Whatever. When you decide to tell me the truth, maybe I'll forgive you." Riku said huffily.

"Then I guess we'll leave. Thank you for your hospitality." Satoshi replied, half-pulling Daisuke along with him as they left the Harada's home.

* * *

"Why did you get so angry with Niwa-kun? He didn't do anything wrong!" Risa began.

"He lied to me! He's been lying the whole time! I know it! I know he and Hiwatari have a weird relationship with each other, and I know he's gay! He's a liar!"

"Riku, calm down! Niwa-kun would never lie to anyone!" Riku stormed off to her room, leaving Risa to think again.

* * *

"Riku must hate me now."

"Don't worry about it, Daisuke."

"No, really! She was right. I have lied to her, but with good reason. I don't want her finding out about me and Dark! She hates Dark, so it's not like I'm going to r un over and tell her that I'm Dark and he's me, but we're two different people in the same body!"

"Daisuke, you're overreacting."

"She was overreacting! Now what am I going to do?"

"Well, when we get back to your house, I'll get my clothes an d leave, I guess. Your mother doesn't like me, I know."

"Alright. I have some homework I can do. All I can hope is that Mom won't send me out on a heist tonight. I'm still a bit sore."

"That sounds fine with me." They arrived back at the Niwa residence without much incident. The house was empty except for Wiz, who was sleeping somewhere.

"I'll see you Monday, I guess."

"Ok, seeya." Daisuke replied. Before he could think again, Satoshi hugged him quickly and left without a word, leaving a blushing Daisuke in the doorway.

* * *

Later that night, all four teens were having trouble sleeping, plagued by their thoughts.

"_When should I tell Daisuke?"_

"_Was I wrong to assume that Daisuke lied to me?" _

"What does Hiwatari-kun know about Krad, the white angel?"

"_What was the meaning behind that hug?"_

"_Should I apologize to Daisuke?"_

"_I hope Satoshi is OK tonight."_

"_I hope that Harada-san doesn't meddle with Krad anymore."_

"_I hope I can see that white angel again."

* * *

_

Whew! Another chapter finished! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but the plot bunnies had mysteriously vanished for a while. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you couldn't figure out the closing thoughts, the order of the thinkers was: Satoshi, Riku, Risa, Daisuke, Riku, Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa.

3's reviews and loyal fans.


	5. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest

Daisuke meandered around town on Sunday morning, hungry and incredibly bored. _"I wish Mom and Towa would have gotten food sooner. Gosh, I'm so hungry! Wiz won't even move!" _He idly fiddled with a piece of his wild red hair and sighed, reaching his destination: the fountain park. He sat down on the bench and began sketching and letting his mind wander.

"_**Oi, Daisuke."**_

_  
"What, Dark?"_

"_**What are you drawing there, huh? It looks a little like Creepy Boy!"**_

"_Shut up! And it's not Satoshi-kun, thank you very much."_ He snarled to his other half and tried to sever the link, but failed.

"_**You want to confess your undying love for him, don't you?"**_

"_Daaark!" _he groaned, irritated with the dark angel in his mind, _"I'm trying to concentrate!"_

"_**Yeah, on drawing your precious Creepy Boy!"**_

"_Am not!"_

Dark chuckled briefly. _**"If you don't believe me, look at your sketchpad!"**_ Dark had been right. He was unintentionally drawing Satoshi. Daisuke blushed deeply, flipped the page, and began sketching the landscape he was seeing before him.

"_**Daisuke?"**_

"_What now, Dark?"_ Daisuke was losing patience with the Kaitou.

"_**I think you should try to reconcile with Riku."**_

"_If I do, I think she'll pummel me and call me gay again."_ Daisuke blushed even redder than previously. He set down his sketchpad and continued his mental conversation with Dark.

"_**I just think that you should talk to her, that's all. And anyway, you aren't the first Tamer I've met who swings both ways." **_Dark snickered and Daisuke groaned again, aloud this time.

"_I am NOT gay, I don't like Satoshi-kun, and you're a pervert!" _Daisuke was blushing again and a chibi Dark was rolling around Daisuke's mind, overcome with laughter. He sighed again and picked up the sketchpad, flipping the page back over and looking at the drawing of Satoshi.

"Did you draw that?"

"Huh?" Daisuke whirled around and looked into the face of Risa Harada.

"Did you draw that picture of Hiwatari-kun?"

"Well, umm, yes. I was just drawing and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, and I ended up drawing him for some reason." Daisuke replied, blushing again and earning a laugh from the younger Harada.

"You're so funny, Daisuke. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, I guess. Is Riku-san still angry with me?"

"She's still really upset. I can't believe it. You seemed like one of the straightest guys I've ever met."

"Harada-san, I wasn't lying yesterday. I am not gay, but Riku-san jumped to conclusions and wouldn't let me speak. Then Satoshi-kun backs me up, but makes it sound like I've been cheating on her with him. We're just good friends with a unique relationship, that's all," he finished, staring off into space.

"Oh." Risa replied simply, staring off into space.

"I heard that Dark-san was going to steal something tonight. Are you going to be there?"

"No," she stated harshly. "I'm not going to see him again. Not ever."

"I thought you were in love with him?"

"I was, until I realized that it was just a lie. He never loved me."

"_Dark, what did you do to her?"_

"_**Huh, you said something?" **_He said feigning sleepiness.

"_You heard me damn well, Dark. What did you do to her?" _Daisuke spat bitterly.

"_**About a week ago, I told her I didn't love her after she was calling for me. You were sleeping at the time." **_Dark replied, sighing before cutting the link.

"_Dark—," _he was cut off from his other half.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Niwa-kun."

"Same, Harada-san. Umm, could you tell Riku something for me?"

"I'm not sure if she'll listen to me, but fine."

"Tell her that if she doesn't want to be with me anymore, we can break up."

"…Alright, Niwa-kun. See you at school tomorrow."

"Alright." Risa left silently as she had come, and Daisuke's stomach gave off a loud grumble.

"I hope Mom and Towa-chan are back from shopping. I'm so hungry!"

"_**I can tell. We need to talk later."**_

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"_**Umm, Daisuke?"**_

"Yeah?"

"_**You're talking to yourself in public again." **_Daisuke blushed slightly and grumbled something under his breath as he quickened his pace to the Niwa residence.

* * *

"Dai-chan, you're home!"

"Hi Mom! What's for lunch?"

"I just fixed something up for you guys. Towa-chan's been a big help!" Emiko beamed to the exhausted girl.

"_Now she knows how I felt when Mom took me grocery shopping before breakfast."_

"_**Agreed. I got tired just watching you, so I would take naps until Emiko made breakfast."**_

"Well, eat up!" she urged, smiling at her son. Kosuke, Daiki, and Wiz also came in to eat since all of them were extremely hungry by that time. Brunch was gobbled down faster than Emiko could keep up with, and Towa appeared to give up cleaning the table after them. Moments later, Daisuke headed back up to his room to do his homework, which he neglected all weekend. At his desk, he had the mirror set up so he could see Dark and talk to him aloud rather than mentally.

"You wanted to talk?"

"**Well, of course I do! I told you to go talk to Riku and then you tell her sister that you guys are gonna break up! What's wrong with you?"**

"If she's going to stay mad at me, then let her be. I do like her, but I don't need her. Why didn't you tell me that you broke Harada-san's heart?"

"**I figured that you were better off not knowing about us. She was madly in love with me, and I couldn't say that I loved her back. I've been true to only one person, and I had to let--."**

"You had to let her go?"

"**Yeah."**

"Dark?"

"**Yeah?"**

"Why aren't you telling me the whole truth?"

"**What are you talking about?" **the Kaitou retorted defensively.

"I can see it in your eyes. You didn't tell me everything. Tell me. Now." Daisuke's tone became venomous.

"**Alright Daisuke, but it isn't pretty," **the thief replied, giving in to his Tamer. **"When Daiki was my Tamer, I was known as a notorious ladies man. I did fall for a woman at one point. Risa's grandmother, actually. However, we went our separate ways since my Tamer had fallen for another woman himself. After that day, we never saw each other again. Once Daiki married your grandmother and he became too old to become me, I floated around in limbo, waiting for my next Tamer to come of age. 40 years is a long time, Daisuke. It took me 40 years to realize that I had no real sexual preference. I think that's part of the reason you're attracted to the Hikari boy unknowingly." **Dark sighed and gazed at his Tamer, who had turned bright red and had a few tears falling down his face.

"**Daisuke, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be the way I am."**

"It's not that, Dark. Now I know I'll never be able to get back together with Riku-san. Not now, not ever."

"**What's the sudden rush of pessimism for?"**

"Because if I do get back together with her, I'll really be lying to her."

"Daisuke! You have a visitor!" Emiko called up the stairs. He dashed downstairs to find Riku standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Daisuke invited her up to his room to talk.

"Are you still angry with me, Riku-san?"

"I don't know. When Risa told me that you really didn't care whether or not we stayed together, I felt hurt. Moreover, I'm still not too happy that you lied to me."

"Riku-san, please. Let me say something." Riku nodded and eyed him suspiciously.

"Riku-san, I do care about you very much. I didn't say that I didn't care whether we stayed together or not. I told her that if you wanted to end it, it's fine with me. I'm not angry with you either. I took a long hard look at myself today and did a bit of soul-searching. I'm sorry if you think I lied to you, but I didn't."

"Niwa, I think we should just stop. I just can't be with you now."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you in school."

"OK." Riku replied, doing nothing to hide her sadness as she let herself out.

"_**That's not the kind of reconciliation I was referring to."**_

"_Shut up, Dark."_

"_**It sounds like someone needs a nap or more of Emiko's cooking."**_

"_Would you just leave me alone for now!? I just need some time to think, that's all."_

"_**Alright, Daisuke." **_The thief yawned and stretched in the back of Daisuke's mind. _**"Wake me up later."**_ With Dark falling asleep, Daisuke finished his homework in silence and was ready for his mother's dinner by the time he was done. The table was oddly silent because everyone understood that Daisuke needed his space. When Dark finally woke up, Daisuke was preparing for the theft. Daisuke brushed his unruly hair slightly and adjusted his clothes.

"**You forgot to wake me up."**

"Sorry, Dark. I was a little lost in thought." Daisuke replied, seeming to be in a better mood than before.

"**It's fine. At least you didn't forget about the heist."**

"How could I when Mom threw these clothes at me for you?"

"**Good point." **Dark chuckled slightly. **"Are we gonna transform or not? It's almost time." **Daisuke began running over mental pictures of the twins, none of them giving him enough of a reason to transform.

"_**Don't tell me you can't transform!" **_Dark grumbled slightly.

"_Lay off! I've had a rough day. I have three more pictures to try." _He mentally envisioned Risa in a swimsuit, to no avail. He tried the same thing with Riku, but it didn't work either.

"_**So what's it gonna be now? Creepy Boy?"**_ Daisuke blushed brightly. He quickly envisioned him just standing there with a small smile on his face and he finally transformed.

"_**I'm glad he wasn't naked."**_ Dark shuddered and mentally contained a rabid chibi Daisuke who was screaming at him.

"_You're such a pervert!!"

* * *

_

Risa stared at the television, not really watching the special on Dark.

"Hey Risa, aren't you going to the heist tonight?"

"No."

"I thought you were crazy about that pervert!"

"I don't care about him anymore." Risa was listless in her responses.

"Come on. We're going anyway."

"I don't want to go, Riku!"

"I don't like seeing you this depressed!"

"Maybe it's not about Dark-san!"

"I have a feeling that it is. We're sisters, Risa." Risa glared at her older twin.

"Fine," she grumbled, "but don't expect me to be happy to be there."

* * *

Dark flew high across the night sky, waltzing into the museum as if there were no guards or anything. Finally, his prize was at hand, a small pendant called Heart's Desire.

"_**See Daisuke? Piece of cake! I haven't even seen Creepy Boy yet! It's almost like they forgot about the theft."**_

"_Be on your guard. Satoshi-kun may end up showing up. It's too quiet." _Daisuke murmured from the back of their mind. Almost as if summoned, Satoshi came flying out of nowhere at Dark.

"Ah, Commander! I was hoping you would arrive shortly. What are you going to do? I already have Heart's Desire." The blue-haired boy merely smirked.

"That pendant can do a lot of damage, Dark. If worn, it will reveal the truest desires of the heart to that person."

"Maybe I should get one for Daisuke. He's denying his love for you!"

"_DARK!!! Let's get out of here NOW!" _Daisuke whined from the back of his mind.

"_**Why? You want to confess your love to Creepy Boy, don't you?" **_Dark snickered, tossed the necklace around his neck, and changed back into the cheery redhead.

"I am going to kill him one of these days." Daisuke grumbled.

"So, what is your heart's desire, Daisuke?" Satoshi said coolly, a grimace forming on his face.

Daisuke willed himself not to speak, but the pendant's magic was already working.

"I want to stop this feud between the Hikari and Niwa families and to be with you, Satoshi-kun. You are the only person who makes me react now." Satoshi blushed slightly and fell to the ground, apparently in pain.

"Satoshi-kun!" he cried, rushing to the fallen boy.

"Get back!" he spat through gritted teeth. "_He_'s coming out!" Daisuke backed away quickly as white wings burst from the boy's back. The eyes that looked up at him were not blue but gold instead.

"Hello Niwa."

"_**Why does he always have to show up to make my life miserable? Daisuke, think of Satoshi!" **_Daisuke did as he was told and the black-winged angel returned.

"Dark Mousy. What a pleasure." Krad fairly spat. He grinned venomously and launched himself past Dark, who turned quickly and grabbed his long ponytail.

"You missed! Are you getting rusty?" Dark replied, grinning slightly as Krad was struggling to get free from his grip.

"Not likely, Mousy." Krad replied as he whipped a feather from inside his coat, unleashing the magic toward Dark. Krad missed again, and continued to fire out feathers at his other half, some hitting him, most missing. Daisuke groaned slightly in Dark's mind.

"_**Hang in there, Daisuke! I promise I won't use my magic unless forced."**_

"_Alright,"_ he mumbled, knowing how badly he would be aching in the morning.

"_**Shit."**_

"_Dark? What's wrong?"_

"_**He's got me trapped in a feather barrier. That's why he was purposely missing, to distract me and spread the feathers, locking me in. This is bad, Daisuke. Really bad."**_

"_What can I do to help?" _he asked worriedly, knowing that the Kaitou would have to use his magic.

"_**Just lend me some power for a little while. I know this is going to hurt you, but in order for us to stay alive, I have to."**_

"_Got it."_ Daisuke braced himself for the sudden loss of energy and pain, but felt none. He looked through Dark's eyes and saw Krad kneeling, clutching his chest like Satoshi had previously.

"Damn brat! Go back to where you belong!" Krad roared, fighting off the presence of Satoshi. With his Tamer locked away, Krad returned to his other half, sneering.

"That was unpleasant. Now, I think that it's time to end this," he said smoothly, preparing feathers to destroy Dark.

"Krad-sama?" A voice called from down the hallway. Suddenly, the Harada twins appeared to both Dark and Krad.

"_**How'd they get in here?" **_Dark muttered, amazed.

"_I'm not sure, Dark. I thought the security was tight tonight!"_

"_**If they can't stop me, do you think they're going to stop two pretty girls?"**_

"_You're such a pervert!!" _he cried.

"_**There is more than one way into this museum, Daisuke. They probably got through one of the unguarded entrances or a window or something." **_Daisuke sighed and decided to watch what happened next.

"I remember you. You're that girl who's precious to Dark Mousey." Krad snickered pointing a finger lazily at Risa. "What's your name?"

"Ha-Harada Risa," she squeaked, shocked and nervous at his presence.

"Well, Risa, is this rat important to you?" he asked, nodding in Dark's direction. She nodded slowly, staring at the black winged angel.

"Does he have feelings for you?" She shook her head. Riku, who was standing nearby was shocked by her sister's actions. _"I thought they were in love,"_ she thought idly. Riku's eyes widened when the blonde angel strode over to her sister and held her gently. Unable to move out of fear, she stared, eyes fixed on the whole scene.

"Then," he whispered, "I will care for you, Risa. I will be to you what he never was or could be." Risa blushed at this.

"Yes," she whispered back with a small, sad smile to Dark. He could hear everything that was going on and was trying to break down the barrier, but remained trapped. She mouthed one word to Dark, thinking he couldn't hear them.

* * *

"Gomenasai."

* * *

As Krad spread his wings, he released the barrier and flew off with Risa into the night. Riku stood there, frozen by what she had seen.

"Riku?" Dark asked quietly, nudging her slightly.

"Get away from me, you pervert!"

"Riku, I'm going to take you home."

"No! Get away from me! I'll get home on my own!" she cried angrily. He grabbed her in a similar fashion to how Krad grabbed Risa moments earlier, holding the thrashing girl tightly.

"Riku, please. Let me take you home. It's unsafe to travel alone at night."

"Let go of me! I don't want to go home with you.." She trailed off, tears flowing down her face.

"Riku?" He asked, but his response was sobs. Inside their mind, Daisuke nodded and Dark put her to sleep with a feather.

"Wiz!" he cried, picking up Risa and flying away from the museum unscathed.

"_Dark?"_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_Are you…angry with me?"_

"_**For what?"**_

"_Wanting to be around Satoshi-kun more."_

"_**No, not really. I'm exhausted right now, and I know you are too."**_

"_Your magic really does take a lot out of us."_

"_**When we get back to your house, just go to sleep. You'll need it."**_

"_Alright Dark." _Daisuke said, yawning in the back of Dark's mind. With that, the link was broken and the black winged angel soared across the night sky to bring Riku home. When they arrived, he placed her on her bed and left without a trace, save a single black feather.

* * *

"Krad-sama, where are we going?"

"To your home. I cannot stay long. My Tamer is starting to wake up again."

"Oh," she muttered simply, enjoying flying in Krad's arms. The flight was silent until they arrived at her home.

"Thank you, Krad-sama."

"Just call me 'Krad', OK?"

"Alright, Krad." She went to the white winged angel and hugged him tightly. Krad, confused momentarily by this gesture, hugged her in return and placed a small kiss on her head.

"Goodnight Risa."

"Goodnight Krad," she murmured, watching him take flight.

* * *

When Krad descended onto the balcony behind Satoshi's room, he allowed his Tamer to take control. He stumbled into his room and collapsed onto his bed, completely exhausted from the night's festivities.

"_**You mustn't let the Niwa boy cloud your judgment. He was under the pendant's influence. I will kill him and Mousey."**_

"_How about Harada Risa? You have feelings for her, correct?"_

"_**Go to sleep, Satoshi-sama."**_

"_But you do, don't you?"_

"_**Goodnight."**_

Satoshi's link to Krad was cut off. He smirked slightly before passing out cold.

"Krad has a girlfriend."

* * *

Wow! Long chapter! I know it's been forever since I've updated, I know! I've just been horribly busy and my muses and plot bunnies deserted me for a while. They're back for now, and I'm hoping to hash out a couple more chapters in the near future. Reviews are loved.

3's reviewers and Fields of Hope for being such an awesome supporter!


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Days

Chapter 5: Dark Days

Monday morning at the Niwa residence dawned grey and dreary with a light misty rain falling and deep rumbles of thunder coming from the distance. Daisuke sighed, feeling miserable in the rain.

"_**Daisuke?"**_

"_Hmm..."_

"_**Why are you always so gloomy on rainy days?"**_

"_I don't know. They just make me feel kind of sad, you know?"_

"_**But I like the rain. It's calming to me."**_

"…" Daisuke cut the link with silence as he wandered downstairs for breakfast. The rain was affecting everyone; even the ever-cheerful Towa was slow and somewhat gloomy.

"..Morning," Daisuke mumbled, yawning. Everyone at the table made some sort of quiet recognition in the form of grunts, nods and "mhmms". Daisuke was early, but he still inhaled his breakfast and moved quickly for being somewhat dead that day. He took his time walking to school, however, thinking privately.

"_**Hey, Daisuke."**_

"_What?"_

"_**What are you thinking about?"**_

"_Why should I tell you?"_ he snapped at the Kaitou.

"_**I think I have a right to know. I **__am__** part of you."**_

"_Can't I keep some thoughts to myself?"_

"_**What, daydreaming about kissing Creepy Boy or something?"**_

"_No, Dark. Actually, I was just thinking things through."_

"_**Bitter this morning, aren't we?"**_

"_Shut up."_

"_**You must like him. You're picking up his mannerisms."**_

"_Dark,"_he thought venomously, _"leave me alone. I am not in the mood to deal with your banter about my sexuality, nor your snide comments about my friend. Shut. Up." _With that, Dark knew his Tamer was deadly serious and severed the link. At school, everyone seemed antsy for either a storm or the end of class; no one wanted to be there and it wasn't just a terrible case of the Mondays. Every classroom was tense until lunchtime, when everyone scattered around to do things or eat. Satoshi quickly grabbed Daisuke and dragged him up to the rooftop.

"Hiwatari-kun, we're going to get wet up here!" Daisuke moaned in protest.

"I have something very important to tell you, and we can stay in the doorway where it isn't wet."

"So what's the big news?"

"Krad has a girlfriend. He won't admit it, but I think that he and Harada-san are going out now."

"What?! That cold bastard? With Riku?" Daisuke cried, amazed and scared minutely.

"No! With Risa! You're as thick as ever, Daisuke." Satoshi smirked slightly, almost uncharacteristically. "_He's_ sleeping, so I don't have to worry right now."

"Oh. Well, at least we can eat our lunches in peace, for a change." Satoshi nodded in agreement.

"Umm, Satoshi-kun?"

"Hn."

"Are you mad at me about what I said with the pendant?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Actually, I think it's nice that you care, although Krad seems to think otherwise."

"Dark too. It's kind of annoying that I can't really spend time with you without being teased for hours, or having to worry about being killed by_ him_."

"I know. I don't want to hurt you because Krad took over. It's difficult to be friends with you because of him. He wants me to love him and only him, but I just can't." Daisuke, sensing his slight faltering, moved over to him slightly and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Regardless of what they do, I'll be here for you."

"I'll try my best to uphold that, Daisuke." Satoshi leaned into Daisuke's loose grip and smiled an honest smile. Daisuke returned it and then turned to his lunch, packing it back up. Moments later, a bright flash of lightning illuminated the skies, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Daisuke jumped and eeped, nearly colliding with Satoshi.

"Let's go back inside, shall we?" he murmured softly, an uncharacteristic blush forming on his cheeks. Daisuke merely nodded and the boys headed back to class.

* * *

By the time they arrived in the classroom, it was pouring and storming out. Everyone was anticipating a power outage. Even the teachers secretly hoped for one, but they continued to drone on with their lectures. Suddenly, the power did go out and everyone cheered loudly. Some teachers tried to go back to teaching while others joined the students in celebration. Daisuke's teacher decided to do the latter of the two. Everyone knew that there were no generators or back up power supplies at the school except for in the infirmary.

"What's up with you, Daisuke? You've been acting stranger than normal!" Takashi pounced on Daisuke, taking his oxygen supply away.

"Can't…breathe…Saehara…" he managed to gasp out, and he released the redhead.

"So, what's been bugging you? Ever since the dance, you've been acting weird. What happened between you and Harada-san?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Saehara." Daisuke mumbled grumpily.

"Aww, come on! Just let me in on it!"

"Leave me alone, Saehara!" he snapped, causing several of his classmates to look at him strangely. He was always so quiet and cheerful, so it was a shock to hear him yell.

"Jeez, Daisuke! Don't get your boxers in a bunch."

"Hn."

"He's acting more and more like Hiwatari-kun every day. Do you think they're dating or something?" A few of the girls mumbled. Daisuke face likened to his hair.

"_**Ahh, that was a nice nap!"**_

"_Oh, it's you."_

"_**Glad to see you too." **_ Dark harrumphed. A loud crash of thunder sounded and Daisuke visibly flinched.

"_**So that's why you're in such a bad mood…"**_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**You're still afraid of thunderstorms, aren't you?"**_

"_I don't know what you're talking about," _he muttered, mentally glaring at Dark. He jumped again when another roll of thunder came through.

"_**You never did tell me why."**_

"_There is no 'why'! I'm not afraid!"_

"_**Yes you are! Was it because of the time you got stuck in that tree during the storm?"**_

"_How'd you know about that?"_

"_**Shared mind, remember? I can access you memories sometimes." **_Daisuke sighed and Dark watched a mental note being written.

"_**That's not fair! You're so mean, Daisuke!" **_Dark nearly pouted, and Daisuke laughed for the first time that day.

"So, Risa, tell us about your new boyfriend!" a few girls chattered, oblivious to the storm raging around them.

"Well, he's a bit taller than me with long blonde hair and golden eyes. He's so handsome!"

"Like Dark-san?"

"Nothing like Dark. He's much better looking." Risa nearly spat. Dark heard this through Daisuke and winced.

"_You, the king of women, cannot let a woman down easily."_

"_**Look who's talking, Mister I'm-in-love-with-the-Hikari-boy!"**_

"_It's your fault anyway, Dark. It's not like I wanted to like being around him. It just happened."_

"_**Well, at least I didn't break a girl's heart for an Ice Prince!"**_

"_You broke her heart to stay faithful to a dead woman."_

"_**So?"**_

"_It's not right!"_

"…" Dark severed the link, quite upset with Daisuke.

"So, what's his name?"

"Krad-sama."

After school let out, Daisuke trudged home in the rain, feeling rather off.

"_Are you still mad at me?"_

"_**For what?"  
**_

"_Earlier."_

"_**No. I just needed to cool off. That guy gets on my nerves even when he's not around."**_

"_I just hope that Mom doesn't want me to steal anything tonight. It's raining and you know how much Wiz hates getting wet."_

"_**Yeah. I'd kind of like a break from stealing for a couple of days. Hiwatari and Krad wear me out." **_Both entities nodded in agreement. Thankfully, Emiko had not set up the traps, nor did she send out a warning letter.

* * *

Tuesday came with more rain and storms, making Daisuke uncomfortable from the second he woke up.

"Mom, do I have to go to school today?"

"Of course, sweetie!" Emiko flashed her trademark venom and sugar smile that made him scurry out the door even faster than usual.

"_**Why is it that you're always early when it rains and late when it's nice out?"**_

"_I don't like storms, Dark. You know that well."_

"_**Just from that once incident?"**_

"_Yes."_Daisuke mumbled the last bit, feeling slightly ashamed. He was old enough to know that storms weren't scary, yet they always scared him somehow.

"_If everyone at school found out…" _Daisuke broke off into a shudder as Dark nodded inside their shared mind.

"_**So what were you and Hikari-san doing on the roof yesterday? It was raining."**_

"_We were eating lunch like we always do. What's with the sudden formality and acknowledgement? Do you like him too?"_

"_**So you're finally admitting your feelings?"**_

"_No!"_ Daisuke sighed, glaring at Dark, _"You know it's not like that. We're just friends."_

"_**C'mon Daisuke! You know as well as I do that he wants to get into your pants."**_

"_Pervert!!"_

"_**What? It's the truth!"**_

"_Dark, you'd better stop…"_

"_**Or what? Are you going to pelt me with rubber ducks again?" **_Dark knew when he heard that crack. Another storm was rolling through and Daisuke had frozen up.

"_**Come on Daisuke! Let's move it!"**_

"…"

* * *

_It was early evening in the dead heat of summer. The day had been beautiful, although stifling and muggy. An eight-year-old Daisuke climbed the tree behind the house to try to catch a cooling sea breeze, but there was no wind. Almost out of nowhere, it started pouring and a storm came through. Daisuke clung to the tree, scared out of his mind and soaking wet. He saw a large flash of lightning strike the limb above him and it came toppling toward him. He rolled off the tree branch, nearly crushed by the falling limb while heading toward the ground. _

"_Dai-chan!" Emiko called as Daisuke screamed for help. Though he had begun his training to become the Phantom Thief several years earlier, Daisuke was as agile as a flying pig at times. Emiko dashed over, lifted the fallen limb off her son, and flung him over her shoulder as she made a mad dash for the house. They reached safety, but he was inconsolable for a few hours._

* * *

Daisuke quickened his pace and managed to get inside the school without much incident. On the way into the classroom, he nearly walked straight into Satoshi.

"Gomen, Satoshi-kun. Good morning!" Daisuke spoke too cheerfully, slapping on a fake smile. No one else saw through his façade, but Satoshi knew him too well.

"Good morning, Daisuke." He merely muttered, knowing that something was bothering the redhead.

"_What's bothering him today? Is it the storms?"_ Krad was mercifully silent and asleep in Satoshi's mind. Because no one else had noticed, class went on as usual until just before lunch. For the first few classes, Satoshi stared at the back of Daisuke's head, wondering what was bothering him and why he kept flinching and making peculiar faces. Outside, the storms raged on, causing the power to flicker once, then die again, right before lunch. The teacher sighed and set his chalk on the tray.

"Class is dismissed until the power comes back on," he said with an almost melancholy voice. The classroom exploded into bouts of loud chatter and lunches were brought out. Satoshi casually walked over and stood next to Daisuke.

"What wrong, Daisuke? Something's bothering you."

"We need to talk. Alone." Daisuke's face was grim as unspeakable emotions ran across his face. Satoshi felt a slight pang in his heart for the boy, and shuddered as he felt a single icy tendril creep its way through his defenses. He braced for the onslaught, but none came.

"_Good. Krad's still asleep. Maybe we can speak in peace now." _He sighed in relief, but tightened his mental defenses regardless. Daisuke led Satoshi up to the familiar roof stairwell and sat down, Satoshi following suit.

"Satoshi-kun, there's something I need to tell you."

"Alright."

"I'm— " He was cut off by a loud rumble of thunder. Moaning miserably, he clapped his hands over his ears.

"You don't like thunderstorms? Is that it?" Satoshi tossed him a quizzical glance.

"Yeah. I hate them. They scare me, and have ever since I was little."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Daisuke. I won't tell, and I'm not going to laugh at you. Being afraid of storms is reasonable, all things considered."

"That's not it either. What I'm trying to say is, ever since that whole pendant deal, I've been questioning."

"Questioning what? We had this discussion yesterday, didn't we?" Satoshi looked confused, a rare sight for the Hikari. Daisuke sighed and looked at Satoshi, straight into his icy blue eyes.

"I think I like you." Daisuke blushed furiously and Satoshi blinked a few times, making sure he heard the redhead correctly.

"I'm sure you hate me now, right?"

"No, no! That's not it. It's just, wow. Talk about horribly ironic."

"You're mad aren't you."

"No," Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's hands and stared him down, "I'm not mad. A little shocked, unsure of what to say, but not mad. I'm happy, if anything."

"Happy?" It was Daisuke's turn to be confused.

"For a long time, I've wanted to be closer to you, but it's been difficult while sharing a mind with _him_. Knowing that you do harbor some feeling and desire to be closer, I feel more willing to take that chance. I don't want to put you in harm's way, but seeing that it's part of both of our lives, it's a reasonable risk to take."

"It comes with the job description, I guess. I'm unsure about all of this, but keep it in mind, won't you? Or rather, your mind?" Daisuke cracked a smile at his little joke.

"I will." Satoshi smiled back at the redhead and sealed that thought away from Krad in the deepest recess of his mind. The boys began eating lunch, listening to the thunder and rain as it came from the sky. Every so often, Daisuke would wince or make a face, and Satoshi would wrap his arm protectively around his shoulder.

"Thanks Satoshi-kun."

"Not a problem, Daisuke. You know, when we're alone, you can drop the suffix. I mean, we are pretty familiar with each other, wouldn't you say?" Satoshi smiled again, feeling almost like a normal boy.

"Alright Satoshi." Daisuke grinned and resumed eating his lunch.

"_**So he knows now?"**_

"_Yeah."_Daisuke replied simply. He did not have the energy to hold a mental war with Dark, and Dark willingly obliged.

"_**Alright. I guess I'll talk to you when you're home."**_ Dark severed the link, leaving Daisuke in peace.

"_**Satoshi-sama, what are you trying to hide?" **_That sickeningly seductive voice crooned from the back of Satoshi's mind.

"_Go away Krad. May I eat my lunch in peace?"_

"_**For now. I will be back later, and you will pay for hiding your thoughts again." **_Krad's presence slipped from Satoshi's mind, but lurked, waiting for one errant thought. Lunch was nearly over, and the boys headed to class again, feeling almost like normal boys, ones who didn't have angels and personal hells inside their heads.

* * *

Later that evening, Riku and Risa were sitting on Risa's bed, chatting like sisters do.

"Ne, Riku, what do you think of Krad?"

"You mean that bastard who swept you up?"

"He likes me, you know." Riku harrumphed and glared.

"Why do you always find the boys who hurt you?"

"Are you trying to tell me that Niwa didn't hurt you?"

"That's not the point, Risa!"

"Then what is your point, Riku? That I finally found someone who won't leave me?"

"That's what I mean! You hardly know anything about him, and you're already falling for him!"

"He's more of a man than Dark ever was, Riku."

"Dark was a pervert, anyway. Why can't you find a decent guy your age, Risa?" Riku sighed, losing some of her fight.

"None of the guys in our class, or even our age, are all that mature."

"Except Hiwatari-kun."

"Blegh. Hiwatari-kun is so weird and cold."

"You two seemed pretty cozy at the dance."

"He was just about as warm to me as the snow outside. He's so strange."

"He seemed to like Niwa. A lot." Riku grumbled and glared at Risa's bedspread. Risa patted Riku's arm.

"If Niwa is gay, let him get hurt. It'll show him for turning down my awesome sister!" Risa smiled and Riku giggled a little.

"Thanks sis. Sorry I was so mean earlier. You're my best friend."

"It's not a problem. I think I'm going to get some sleep. Night, Riku!"

"Goodnight Risa!" She shut off her light as she exited the room. Risa began to watch the snow outside her window. The thunderstorms had given way to a light and dreamy snowfall, making it seem like everything was perfect.

* * *

"_**I promised earlier that you would pay for hiding your thoughts, did I not?"**_

"_Krad…why?"_Satoshi, in his tired state, could not fight off the white angel's transformation.

"**We share a mind. Therefore, I am entitled to know what you think."**

"_Then why don't you share some of your thoughts instead of prying into mine? I'd certainly like to know your thoughts on Harada-san."  
_

"**Why would I tell you that?" **Krad replied with a bitter edge as he took flight.

"_Shared mind, Krad?" _Satoshi spat. _"Where are we going?"_

"**To visit Harada-san." **Satoshi was fighting to stay awake in Krad's mind, but could not overpower the blonde angel. Krad smirked as Satoshi faded from his consciousness.

* * *

Krad landed on Risa's balcony and rapped on the glass gently. Risa rubbed her eyes and came to the door, shocked to see him standing there.

"Krad-sama, you're here?!" she cried in surprise, moving forward to hug him.

"Yes, I am here." He smiled softly at the girl and embraced her.

"Why do you like me? Dark certainly didn't."

"That is the reason. Dark hated you. You needed someone who loved you as I do, and here I am." Risa fell for his butterscotch tongue and honey eyes, feeling her mind cry out in protest of the facts. She ignored that voice for Krad in front of her.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course, Risa." He pulled her closer and bent his head, moving in for a kiss.

"Does this make us together?" She whispered into his lips.

"Yes." They kissed and Risa sealed her fate with Krad.

* * *

I'm sorry for such a long update time! I know, I know! I had school and other obligations, and my muses left me for a while, but I hope this will satisfy everyone for a while. I never gave up on this story! Reviews are loved! 


End file.
